


The One without the Subtext

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, about to have a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For titti with the prompt A Wonderful Screwed-Up Christmas. </p><p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One without the Subtext

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> For titti with the prompt A Wonderful Screwed-Up Christmas. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“Ten.”

Sam scoffed loudly. “Five, barely.” Dean pulled a face.

The two brothers were leaning against the wall of the bar, beers in hand as jaunty Christmas music played from a jukebox nearby. Two minutes to Christmas and Dean was scoping the room for a Christmas present for Sam. One in his words "with breasts worth dying for". Sam hadn’t actually agreed but he’d needed a break and if this was what Dean wanted, well, he could talk his way out of it later.

“How about her, blonde, breasts…legs.” Dean was practically drooling as the girl sauntered past them, smiling flirtatiously at Dean before heading towards the bathroom.

Sam opened his mouth to reply but was stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, staring right at him. He started to take a closer look at the figure, and was shocked to realise it was a guy. The only other man he’d had that immediate reaction to was, well, out of reach. He turned away quickly, but not quick enough. Dean had seen the whole thing.

“Huh. Well, I guess he’s cute too.”

Sam turned to his brother in surprise. “What?”

“Seven. Maybe an eight. Loses a point for the non-breasts. Certainly looks like he’s packing though.”

Sam started muttering in Latin.

“I’m not possessed Sam, quit it. You’re spoiling the mood.”

“Since when do you…check out guys.”

“Since when do you?” Dean turned from his nonchalant stance till he was standing in front of Sam, impossibly gorgeous eyes staring right at him. Sam’s heart skipped a beat. Dean never looked at him like that, like he was something that Dean wanted to claim. What he wouldn’t give…

Their silent showdown was interrupted by the guy they’d been checking out. “Can I interest either of you in a beer?” he drawled, his Texas accent making Sam’s insides flip. “Or maybe I can give you a tour of the facilities. They have some great rooms upstairs.”

Sam kept his eyes on Dean, trying to read his take on the situation. But he was suddenly horny as hell and this guy clearly wanted both of them if the way he was leaning towards them was any indication. Dean’s eyes flicked towards the guy’s crotch, and then to Sam’s. Decision made.

“Sure, a tour would be great.” Sam was proud of himself; his voice had hardly wavered.

Dean’s smile reached his eyes. “Lead the way,” he told the man, who still hadn’t told them his name. But that wasn’t important. He was just a conduit, a link between the two of them, leading them over a line they’d not recognised they could cross before now.

As they followed the man up the stairs, Dean stopped and turned round to Sam who was following last. He leaned forward and pointed at a sprig of mistletoe above them. Before Sam could react, Dean was pulling him into a kiss that took his breath away. Finally they pulled apart, and Sam didn’t believe he’d ever wanted to get laid so much in his life.

“Merry Christmas,” Dean whispered.

Yeah, it might not be traditional, but it was definitely worth celebrating.


End file.
